An Ironic Moment
by Fearless by Past
Summary: He stood two feet away from her. He listened to the words she was so intent on saying whenever she could. Four years ago, Dean would have responded with some smart ass line, but this time it was different. He was different. They were different. They were no longer strangers. They were more than that. *Female Castiel so its spelled Castielle


"I am an Angel of the Lord I can handle myself, Dean," she spoke without intonation.

He stood two feet away from her. He listened to the words she was so intent on saying whenever she could. Four years ago, Dean would have responded with some smart ass line, but this time it was different. He was different. They were different. They were no longer strangers. They were more than that.

Castielle took notice of how much things changed between them. She remembered when he despised her very presence and made references to television shows to make fun of her. But, as the years went on, he began to look at her differently and his gaze began to linger probably a bit longer than it should have.

"Humans are so strange," she would think to herself whenever she caught him in the midst of stares.

"What the hell am I doing?" he would think to himself as soon as she caught him. In moments like that he would then have no choice but to return to whatever the hell he was doing.

It was easy for Dean to forget how "unemotional" Castielle was. It was easy for him to forget how unhuman she was, but then again it was hard for him to not notice how human she looked.

Eyes the color of sapphires. Long brown hair. Skin the color of milk. Plump pink lips. And five foot four. That was the perfect size to kiss a babe-Dean cleared his throat as soon as he got to the more intimate parts of his thoughts.

These thoughts of his were quite ironic and he would think so too, five seconds after he stopped his mind from carrying on.

Ironically, Castielle was ignorant-very ignorant of the ways of human interaction. She couldn't even shake someone's hands without it being the least bit awkward.

And, subconsciously this only made Dean want her even more.

"Cass, we really need to work on your human behavior, you're like a baby in a trench coat for Pete sakes," said Dean as he sat at a table with a beer in hand.

Castielle stood at the foot of one of the twin beds of the hotel room.

She spoke in her monotone voice in response, " I have no idea who Pete is, "

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's an expression Cass, anyways thanks for proving my point,"

"What is the point exactly?" She remained standing.

"The point is that-" Dean face palmed his face in frustration, " Just come over here Cass, sit," Dean pulled a chair right next to him at the table.

She followed suit and sat in the chair right next to Dean.

"Cass, if you want to fit in better you really need to learn the basics,"

"What do you mean by 'basics'? Do you mean I need to learn the foundations of what it is to be human?"

"In a way…yes like first you need to know how to greet someone," After finishing another swig of his beer Dean held out his right hand towards Castielle.

Castielle stared at his hand blankly, "I do not understand this body language, Dean,"

"Its called a hand shake. Its another way of saying hello,"

Castielle studiously stared at her own.

Dean was growing impatient and so gently took too her hand and placed it in his own.

"See, it starts like this," he began to shake it whilst she continued to stare.

Soon enough, she looked straight at him and this time her expression wasn't flat. Her eyes were filled with a slight warmth and a hint of a smile that came across her lips.

For a moment, he forgot whose hand he was touching.

It was soft and milky white. It held a touch that was so feminine and gentle that he failed to remember that the essence that controlled this very hand was what brought him back from Perdition and marked him for the rest of his life.

She may have been an Angel, but she obtained the body of a human being, a woman to be exact. And, that was something he failed to ignore.

The sound of the motel room door opening awoke Dean out of his trance and he pulled away immediately. Castielle was slightly confused but said nothing of it.

"Hey guys, how's everything?" said Sam who felt the need to walk up to the motel room table.

"Fine," said both Dean and Castielle simultaneously. They shared eye contact for a moment before Dean decided to take another swig of his beer.

Sam eyed them strangely, "Okay I guess I'll take you guy's words for it,"

"It seems that it is time for me to go," said Castielle," Good-night Sam and Good-night Dean,"

And, with a blink of an eye she was gone leaving Dean with one of the many moments that were left to be ironic.


End file.
